


The Chase Begins

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Escape From Blue Sun [3]
Category: Deviant: The Renegades
Genre: A antagonist who actually cares for their minions, Bad Bosses, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, cause Blue Sun knows to keep its allies well prepared for tracking renegade experiments, coarse language, elaborating who's who and what's what, giving the antagonists more character, mentions of ugly Christmas sweater parties, use of spy gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: The night after the events of On The Road Again, Mia and the rest of The Pack get a lead, and a rather tense phone call on Mia's part. Meanwhile, someone else is on the chase for Six and Sebastian...
Series: Escape From Blue Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155914





	The Chase Begins

**Author's Note:**

> We're officially on Part 3, AKA, the one where our antagonist Mia, the leader of our main group of Devoted Deviants (Devoted being the game's term for Remade who remain loyal to the ones who changed them), is given bit of character, and so the author can clear up a few things that happened after Part Two, and generally act as a breather episode. Enjoy!
> 
> And as a quick warning: there will be mentions of an ugly Christmas sweater party in case you're not a fan of those types of parties.

It was late when The Pack were inside their beige RV, currently parked miles away from Bennett after being instantly delivered by Blue Sun's vehicle replacement services. As the other Pack members slept for the night, Mia was awake and busy using the large laptop on the dining table, tracking down the signal of the tracking device attached to the SUV Subject Six and Subject S stole after their confrontation yesterday. Mia also kept tabs on the progress of the Blue Sun cleanup crew, who she called to deal with the wrecked van and to remove the corpses of Linus and Liam, after lying about what happened, of course, knowing full well how Samuel would harshly punish her and the rest of The Pack if she left evidence of them failing to capture Subject Six and Subject S. 

After what felt like an eternity of endless typing and tracking, the effects of staying up all night catching up to Mia, a red dot flashed on the map currently on screen. Zooming in, Mia saw that it was the signal from the SUV, the dot located in the small town of Tumbleweed.

"I got a signal!" Mia announced, waking her pack mates from their current slumber. They gathered around the table to see what got her excited, Mia turning the laptop around to present what they were looking for. "Ladies and gentlemen, we got 'em. There's no way they'll be escaping now."

The ring of her phone interrupted her small victory, the now annoyed Mia answering without bothering to see who was calling.

"What? I'm very busy right now," she answered with irritation.

"That's not how you should greet the CEO of Blue Sun, Mia," came the voice of Samuel.

Mia felt herself freeze for how she answered him. "Uh, sorry sir, I thought you were the cleanup guys or something."

"You thought wrong," he calmly replied.

Mia hated how Samuel could sound so smooth and calming, his unique way of hiding whatever emotion he currently felt, or just to intimidate those under his command, since one moment he could act civil to those who failed him, and the next he'll reveal his trademark short fuse at the slightest provocation.

"I'm calling to check your progress," he continued.

"Right. It's going good right now. We finally got a lead with those tracking devices your allies at Redwood Weaponry hooked us up with, saving us the drive to some hick town named Tumbleweed."

"And what about the cleanup crew, since you did mention them, and that my activity log for them shows that they're currently cleaning up a car crash and doing body disposal outside of Bennett."

Mia cursed herself for telling him that, fearing that he was close to figuring out what happened. What was worse was the uneasy feeling she had once his voice transitioned from calm to disappointed, how he sounded like a parent upset that their kid didn't meet their personal expectations.

"No, sir, we may have had a little accident," she lied. "We got in a car accident with some humans, the ensuing confrontation costing Liam and Linus their lives, but that's over now. We just need to make sure no one else stumbles upon the sight and get suspicious of what happened."

"You know I'm not buying that story, right?"

"Why would I lie to you? I-"

"You failed again, isn't that it?"

Mia gulped. She reached the point where she couldn't keep up the already fragile lie anymore now that Samuel was on to her. Even if she did keep it up, he would still figure it out eventually. "Yes. I failed. Subject Six used her powers, which I forgot about to be fair, to possess me and kill Linus and Liam, stealing our SUV just to top things off."

"And Subject S?"

"The bird boy who insists on using his old name Sebastian? Got away too, or flew away in his case." 

Silence came from the other end, leaving Mia to feel more nervous from the current situation than before. Even the rest of The Pack felt it, worrying what will happen next, what Samuel will do to them.

"You know what?" Samuel finally said. "Because of the progress your making so far in spite of your third failure this year, I'll let you and your pack mates continue with the hunt, with all the help I can offer you should you need it. But be warned that if you fail, let's just say my personal taxidermy collection has a pedestal with your name on it."

"Don't worry, sir," Mia replied, hiding the anxiety she was feeling from his threat. "I won't let you down."

"We shall see."

He hung up, leaving Mia to turn off her phone and place it on the table, thinking about what happened. She noticed the rest of The Pack were watching her, forcing her to swallow her nervousness and resume her tough leader persona.

"Pretend you didn't see me in a state of distress," she told them. "Now how about we go to sleep, since we do need to get up early for such a big day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went back to sleep. Everyone but Todd.

"So now you're emotional, and not in your 'I'm gonna rip your throat out' way," Todd brought up. "Unlike how you reacted when Linus and Liam died."

"I was busy being possessed and high off my own adrenaline and anger towards that psychic to think about mourning," Mia said. "Plus, it's the fear of me being threatened with certain death that really gets to me."

"Funny. I never thought of you as the type who only gets emotional when threatened with death, considering you were apparently too busy to acknowledge two of your own lying dead. Is it because you don't actually care? Because you care more about your reputation than the wellbeing of the hybrids you supposedly call family? Or is it-"

Todd was cut off when a furious Mia jumped out of her seat to grab him by the throat, holding him in the air in a chokehold, her wolf eyes piercing into his own with a threatening glare.

"Acting brave today, aren't we? It's acts like these that make me question why we even let you join. Then again, things do get boring without a living chew toy, a chew toy that can prove himself useful if he stops his current attitude." She tightened her grip, Todd struggling to breath, his vision fading. "So how about you do me a favor and shut up, only speaking when spoken to, alrighty?"

Todd tried but was unable to nod, but Mia understood the gesture anyway, releasing her grip. He was dropped onto the carpet, sitting up as he gasped for air.

"First, you can help me prepare for the memorial we're making for the spot Liam and Linus died on, okay?"

Todd gave a quick nod.

"Good. And I'll admit to you that while I may not always show it, I actually care for my pack mates, including those who recently died. To start, we'll use this."

She handed them a photo from her pocket, a photo of The Pack wearing those goofy, matching ugly Christmas sweaters they wore during Samuel's ugly Christmas sweater party, a party they were invited to for being the few Deviant groups who showed the most devotion to his cause. The picture showed Linus with an arm around Mia's shoulders, and Liam making bunny ears behind the head of Charles.

"Hey, I remember that," Todd said happily, Mia letting him break the don't speak until spoken to rule for now. The memories came back to him. The laughter, the music, the funny stories they told each other. "I remember how we took this photo before getting fucked up on those shots of vodka."

Mia had to stifle a laugh at the memories of the drunken hilarity that ensued. "That's why I kept the photo. A reminder of simpler times before the containment breach that happened back at the Vegas lab."

"But what do you want me to do with this?"

"Take to to where Linus and Liam died, duh," Mia replied, going back to her usual demeanor when interacting with Todd. "I would recommend you get a photo frame first to protect it from the unforgiving desert weather, and to do it first thing tomorrow before we leave, since we need to travel to the sight where Charles can set up the memorial."

"What about Subject Six and Subject S?"

"Leave them. We already have a way to keep track of them, and because I like to give my prey a head start. Now we should join the others and get some shut eye. We'll be needing it."

With that they went to sleep, or Mia went to sleep as Todd stayed up to observe the photograph in his hands while lounging on the pulled out futon, that Christmas party a reminder of those rare moments where he wasn't on the receiving end of The Pack's beatings or lashing outs, but treated as a fellow pack mate, or family member even.

Despite this, the harsh treatment he's received lately since the containment breach has made him question if he should leave, or at least run while he still could, go somewhere where no one, not even The Pack, can find or hurt him. In the end, he decided against it, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Mia in her wolf form mauling him to death for being a traitor, or live with the guilt of letting his pack down by abandoning them should he be lucky enough to leave without any grievous harm done to him.

***

Boris kept distance between his pickup truck and the beige RV as he replayed the phone conversation made by Mia and Samuel earlier, glad of the benefits of the listening device he stole from Blue Sun the day he went rogue.

Thanks to the conversation, his next destination was the town of Tumbleweed, hoping to get there before The Pack does, and hopefully before they realize someone was following and spying on them, a risk he took that could result in a messy death should he make even the tiniest mistake. He put the listening device on the passenger seat next to him and drove away, careful not to grab The Pack's attention as he drove. Going down the dark, empty highway, Boris thought to himself about what to do once he had his reunion with Six and Sebastian, assuming they were still in Tumbleweed by the time he arrived.

But what was nagging at his mind were the two concerns he had: would they accept his help? And since he can no longer go home or buy another property without creating a paper trail for Blue Sun to track, where in the world would they go should they agree to come with him?

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, dear readers. Cause Part Four will be a multi-chapter fic now that the plot thickens.


End file.
